The Bride, The Groom and The Stalker
by sproxy23
Summary: It’s all, he she and it. But who are they really?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

She was walking down the aisle, her arm attached firmly to her dad's. The man she was going to marry, the groom, was standing at the top staring at her with that dopey smile of his. She could that he thought she looked nice. Beautiful, he would have said or would say when she got there.

But then, she looked towards the side at the pews. A certain person caught her eye and made her stand stock still. Her gaze swept between the two men as she wondered what he was going to do. She knew he wouldn't make a scene, not here in the church but as she looked back at the groom, she wondered what she should do.

Should she marry the man she loved or give in to her stalker? She knew she wanted the former but if she did it would endanger him but she would never give in to him, the stalker.

Minutes past and she stood there, not moving a muscle apart from her eyes which moved between the two men. Sometimes she caught the eyes of her dad who asked what she was doing. Looking deep in to them she tried to tell him her predicament but she also turned away first.

Looking deep into the stalker eyes, all she could see was one fact: he wanted her and nothing would get in his way.

Deep in the grooms eyes there was love and passion, but also confusion. Looking at the groom she was able to tell him what she was about to do and why. He nodded and she decided to do what she said she would.

She dropped her flowers and ran full pelt out of the church, leaving her father, her stalker, and the man she loved behind. She needed to get away but how? Where? Getting to her car, she opened the door and drove into the now sunset. Not knowing where she was going or how fast.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The stalker stood up as the bride ran out. She had left because of him. He smiled quickly but the groom saw him. He advanced on the man who had sent his lover flying. The stalker saw a glint in the groom's eye.

The bride's father made a conscious decision to stop a fight at all costs but instead of grabbing his son-in-law-to-be, he grabbed the man he was aiming for – the stalker. Punching the father in the groin, the bride's stalker ran out of the church as he heard wheels screeching.

_She got away, good_, thought the groom, still advancing on her stalker. The father was getting up and the groom diverted his course to help him up.

"You okay?" he asked his father-in-law-to-be. A nod in his direction made his start towards the stalker again and then he ran. They both did. Fortunately for him, the groom could run faster. When he caught up to him, he dived, pinning them both to the ground. Age didn't matter anymore. Neither did pain which shot through every part of his aching body. All that mattered was to hurt the bastard for all that he had done to his bride.

"Please, stop! I'm sorry!" begged the stalker. He would have been on his knees and begging had the groom not been sitting on him.

"Why should I? You never stop with her, did you?"

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll leave, go away, never return…"but the rest was a mumble until he shouted out, "I don't want to die!"

A smile graced the groom's lips as he slid of the stalker. The stalker stood up but before he could run he had been pinned against the wall of the church.

At that moment the father of the bride came out of the church. He came over to the two men and put his hand on the groom's shoulder.

"I wouldn't kill him, too much suspicion and besides, he's not worth it."

Speaking directly to the father and ignoring the man had had pinned up against the wall, the groom replied,

"I understand that but I can't let him go. Just imagine was he would do to my lovely bride if he found her." Just then the stalker found his voice,

"She should be my lovely bride, you old freak." Pressing harder against his throat, the groom turned his attention back to the stalker,

"She's mine and you had better accept that or else you will die, and nothing anyone can do will stop me, is that understood?" Unable of incomprehensible speech, the stalker just nodded and was let down.

Ten minutes later they were all at the nearest police station.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

The Bride POV

I drove for what seemed to be hours before turning into a B&B. I booked a room under a false name: Charlotte Fox. Once in my room I took off my dress and crawled into bed. I was exhausted form the long drive and from thinking about what I should be doing. What I should have done. Will I am going to be doing tomorrow. I shiver missing the warmth that my groom should be giving me. I cry myself to sleep missing him.

The next day, I pay for my breakfast and I'm back on the road within an hour wondering where my groom and stalker are right now. I keep my eyes on the road but my mind wanders. I think of things I shouldn't be and soon enough my concentration slips too much and I don't brake at the appropriate time. This is not good.

The Groom POV

I walk into the police station holding onto the man who had ruined my big day and the day of the one I love. Her father is holding onto his other arm as we turn him in. We find out that my bride isn't the only person to have been stalked by this man. This makes me angrier and I feel like hitting him again by the man who should be my father-in-law stops me with a look that I know so well. It means _'Don't. It will make things worse.'_ I understand and tell him this with one of my looks. He nods. The stalker looks blank as he was taken away to a holding cell.

So that was it. The stalker was in jail. All I had to do now was find my lovely bride. Shame I didn't know where she was. We arrived back home. When I say we, I mean me, her father, my best friend, his wife, their adopted daughter and an alien. And when I say home, I mean my house, because it was biggest.

Then the phone rang and I got the biggest shock of my life. My bride had crashed into another car and was now in hospital!

The Stalker POV

I was locked up for looking at beautiful women. I didn't think it was fair. But I didn't want to argue. The man who would have married her made that quite clear. I couldn't believe that I would never see her again. At least I would have her in my memory. I pulled out a picture of her from my pocket. I would always love her. No matter what. Whether she married a git who was old enough to be her dad or not.

At least I knew that I had left a souvenir with her, whether she did or not.


End file.
